yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Up Your Heart
"Wake Up Your Heart" ( , Weiku Appu Yua Hāto) is the second Japanese ending theme to the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The song is sung by the voice actor of Jaden Yuki, KENN along with his Japanese band called The NaB's. Maeda Katsuki composed the music, while the lyrics were written by The NaB's themselves. There are two slightly different versions, featuring characters from the appropriate season. It was followed by "Sun". Characters Version one * Jaden Yuki * Syrus Truesdale * Chumley Huffington * Lyman Banner * Pharaoh * Alexis Rhodes * Chancellor Sheppard * Chazz Princeton * Bastion Misawa * Vellian Crowler * Atticus Rhodes * Zane Truesdale Version two * Jaden Yuki * Syrus Truesdale * Tyranno Hassleberry * Alexis Rhodes * Jasmine * Mindy * Atticus Rhodes * Chazz Princeton * Bastion Misawa * Zane Truesdale * Vellian Crowler * Jean-Louis Bonaparte * Aster Phoenix Featured cards Monster appearances * Winged Kuriboh * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Wroughtweiler * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Hero Kid Card appearances Lyrics Kanji= まだ見えない　自分の居場所を捜して　歩き続ける 胸の鼓動　高まりかくせないくらい　強く響く 過去よりも*未来信じて　*現在を生きよう うつむいてなんかいないで　翼広げ　翔あがれ ☆心を　WAKE UP!! いつの日も　ALWAYS!! 陽は昇る 君の熱い想い信じていれば STAND UP!! 駆けだせば　NON STOP!! 止まらない 夢見る世界　目差し 力の限り　駆けて行こう 終りのない　この道の先に待ちうける　大きな不安 SEARCHING YOUR FUTURE 夢と希望握りしめて突き進めば　怖くない 前の向き仲間信じて　共に旅立とう 新しい世界目指して　今ここから　走りだす 飛び出せ　JUMP UP!! 走り抜け　GO WAY!! 進むのさ あの日の思い胸に刻みつづけ SHAKE UP!! あきらめず　DO IT!! 信じよう つかみ取ろうぜ　いつか 叶うはずさ　WAKE UP YOUR HEART |-| Romaji= Mada mienai jibun no ibasho o sagashite arukitsuzukeru Mune no kodou takamari kakusenai kurai tsuyoku hibiku Kinou yori mo ashita shinjite kyou o ikiyou Utsumuite nanka inaide tsubasa hiroge kakeagare Kokoro o Wake Up!! Itsu no hi mo Always!! Hi wa noboru Kimi no atsui omoi shinjite ireba Stand up!! Kakedaseba Non Stop!! Tomaranai Yumemiru sekai mezashi Chikara no kagiri kakete yukou Owari no nai kono michi no saki ni machiukeru ooki na fuan Searching your future Yume to kibou nigirishimete tsukisusumeba kowaku wa nai Mae o muki nakama shinjite tomo ni tabidatou Atarashii sekai mezashite ima koko kara hashiridasu Tobidase Jump Up!! Hashirinuke Go Way!! Susumu no sa Ano hi no omoi mune ni kizamitsuzuke Shake Up!! Akiramezu Do it!! Shinjiyou Tsukamitorou ze itsuka Kanau hazu sa Wake up your heart kokoro o Wake Up! itsunohimo Always! hiwa noboru kimi no atsui omoi shinjiteireba Stand up! kakedaseba Non Stop! tomaranai yumemiru sekai mezashi chikara no kagiri kaketeyukou Kokoro o Wake Up!! Itsu no hi mo Always!! Hi wa noboru Kimi no atsui omoi shinjite ireba Stand up!! Kakedaseba Non Stop!! Tomaranai Yumemiru sekai mezashi Chikara no kagiri kakete yukou |-| English= You’re able to search for your own place, which is still invisible, and keep walking The heartbeats in your chest echo so strongly that you can’t hide the upsurge Let’s believe in the future more than the past and live in the present Don’t be hanging your head; spread your wings and soar up Wake up your heart!! On any day, Always!! The sun rises If you believe in your hot feelings Stand up!! If you start running, Non Stop!! Without stopping You’ll aim for the world that you dream of And run as long as you have strength The great, endless insecurity that awaits ahead of this path, Searching your future If you grip onto your dreams and hopes and advance forward, then you won’t be afraid Let’s face forward, believe in our friends, and depart on a journey together We’ll aim for a new world, and now, start running from here Jump out, Jump up!! Run through, Go way! You’ll advance Keep engraving the thoughts from back then in your chest Shake up!! Without giving up, Do it! Let’s believe Let’s grasp it; someday You’ll be fulfilled, Wake up your heart Wake up your heart!! On any day, Always!! The sun rises If you believe in your hot feelings Stand up!! If you start running, Non Stop!! Without stopping You’ll aim for the world that you dream of And run as long as you have strength |-| Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX themes